pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla Harryman
Carla Harryman (born January 11, 1952) is an American poet, essayist, and playwright often associated with the Language poets. Life Harryman was born in Orange, California. She studied at the University of California, Santa Barbara and San Francisco State University. In 1979, she co-founded the San Francisco Poets Theater, which staged numerous experimental plays, including her Third Man. She teaches creative writing at Eastern Michigan University and serves on the MFA faculty of the Milton Avery School of the Arts at Bard College. She is married to poet Barrett Watten. Writing Harryman's work is known for genre-disrupting poetry, performance and prose. In addition to her work and her interdisciplinary collaborations, she has written numerous experimental essays and writings about contemporary innovative women’s writing and experimental language-centered performance and co-edited a book devoted to the work of Kathy Acker. Recognition Harryman has received grants and awards from the Foundation for Contemporary Arts, Fund for Poetry, Opera America Next Stage Grant (with composer Erling Wold), Alexander Gerbode Foundation, and the National Endowment for the Arts Consortium Playwrights Commission, among others. Publications Poetry * Property (prose poem). Berkeley, CA: Tuumba, 1982. * Vice. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1986. * In the Mode of (poetry & prose). La Laguna, Canary Islands: Zasterle, 1992. *''Dim Blue / Why Yell'' (pamphlet). New York: Belladonna, 2000. * Baby. New York & Boston: Adventures in Poetry, 2005. * Open Box: Improvisations. Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna, 2007. *''W— M—''. Ann Arbor, MI: SplitLevel, 2013. Play * Memory Play. Oakland, CA: O Books, 1994. *''Rubble: Variations: Screen play text for Abigail Child''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1994. Novel * The Words: After Carl Sandburg's Rootabaga stories and Jean-Paul Sartre. Oakland, CA: O Books, 1994. * There Never Was a Rose Without a Thorn. San Francisco, CA: City Lights, 1995. * Gardener of Stars: A novel. Berkeley, CA: Atelos, 2001. Non-fiction * Percentage. Berkeley, CA: Tuumba, 1979. * Under the Bridge. Berkeley, CA: This Press, 1980. * The Middle (essay). San Francisco: Gaz Press, 1983. *''Adorno's Noise'' (essays). Ithaca, NY: Essay Press, 2010. Collected editions * Animal Instincts: Prose, plays, essays. Berkeley, CA: This Press, 1989. Edited * Lust for Life: On the writing of Kathy Acker (edited with Amy Scholder & Avital Ronell). London & New York: Verso, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Carla Harryman, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 14, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * "Interview with Laura Hinton", [http://www3.iath.virginia.edu/pmc/current.issue/16.1contents.html Postmodern Culture, Issue 16, Vol. 1] * "Interview with Michael McGee and Jacques Dubrot", Combo issue 9 (2001) * "Interview with Chris Tysh", Poetics Journal: Knowledge issue 10 (1998) * "An Interview with Carla Harryman", by Megan Simpson, Contemporary Literature issue 37, vol. 4 (Winter 1996) * "Interview (with Manuel Brito)", A Suite of Poetic Voices (Santa Brigada, Spain: Kadle Books, 1994) Notes External links ;Poems * Carla Harryman @ EPC Electronic Poetry Center ;Prose * [http://jacketmagazine.com/14/harryman.html From Gardener of Stars: A novel] ;Audio / video * Carla Harryman at PennSound *Carla Harryman at YouTube ;Books *Carla Harryman at Amazon.com ;About *Carla Harryman at Eastern Michigan University *Carla Harryman at Essay Press. *Cala Harryman Official website. Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Eastern Michigan University faculty Category:Wayne State University faculty Category:University of California, Santa Barbara alumni Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:Language poets Category:Feminist artists Category:Feminism and the arts Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets